In the early 1970's it was found that certain medicines could be administered in dry-powder form directly to the lungs by inhalation through the mouth or inspiration through the nose. This process allows the medicine to bypass the digestive system, and may, in certain cases, allow smaller does to be used to achieve the same results or orally ingested or injected medicines. In some cases, it provides a delivery technique that reduces side effects for medicines taken by other medicines.
Inhaler devices typically deliver their medicinal in a liquid mist or a powder mist. The liquid mist is typically created by a chlorofluorocarbon propellant. However, with the ban on chlorofluorocarbons by the Montreal protocol, interest has turned to dry powder inhalers.
For a dry powder inhaler to work effectively, it must deliver fine particles of medicinal powder that do not agglomerate, and do not end up striking, and being absorbed by the patient's mouth or upper oropharyngeal region. Air flow must therefore not be too fast. Furthermore, it should not be difficult for a patient to load with medicine or to use with the proper technique. Current dry particle inhalers fail in one or more of these important criteria.